


smoking

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi occasionally smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoking

As an orphan getting tossed around between foster homes in a supposedly thriving city, it's no surprise he smokes in middle school. Hell, the regular two packs he could manage to swipe from the sketchy dealer behind his regular arcade each day wasn't even enough.

His teachers used to make snide remarks about the foster home starving him because he was thin as fuck, but then they'd smell the nicotine in his breath and they'd get that disapproving look at their eyes, judging him even as they spit lies from their mouths saying they only care about his health, warning him about the bad effects of smoking like he didn't already know and hadn't already weighed the pros and cons before he even started.

When his homeroom teacher changes his seat, the first thing his new seatmate tells him is that he smelled like shit and god, Fushimi wanted to wring the guy's neck for not minding his own fucking business.

Later, the same teacher pairs them up for a group project and he learns his seatmate's name is Misaki Yata, and he was probably the stupidest person Fushimi'd ever met or was likely to ever meet in his life.

Misaki tells him there's no fucking way he's going to help in the project if he smelled like that (the little stupid shit even asks him who in their right mind would manufacture a cologne that smelled like that) and he ends up finishing it alone because the teacher said corporal punishment awaited him if he so much as laid another hand on Misaki after the first incident involving scissors, an almost slit throat that didn't belong to him, and a bunch of fucking painful bruises that did.

But Misaki doesn't leave like Fushimi expects him to. Fushimi doesn't tell him, but Misaki knows he appreciates the company anyway. Thats how they finish every project that comes after that, with Misaki just watching him do the work, occasionally making snide remarks and useless commentary.

They get a perfect score in every one of those projects until Misaki plops down beside him one day and picks up a scissor and starts cutting, much to Fushimi's surprise. Misaki shifts uncomfortably under Fushimi's scrutiny and says, "What?! You smell fine now!" and when Fushimi still didn't snap out of his trance, he adds, "Stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out!"

But Fushimi continues to stare because he's brought back, trying to think of the last time he even thought of taking a smoke and found that he really couldn't remember. And he insisted on blaming it on the shock of the revelation but he grabs Misaki's shirt and pulls him to a kiss.

They didn't get a perfect score on that one, or the one after that, or even the next one, but Fushimi never really cared about his grades anyway.

(The first time he ever felt like taking a smoke after that was after his confrontation with Misaki in the alley when he'd decided to leave Homra. The urge doesn't come as often as it did before, but mostly because he keeps it in bay. He likes to believe Misaki still hates the smell of it, and didn't magically switch preferences when he found out the Red king smokes.)


End file.
